


i'm still searching for heaven

by minamiskotori



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Angie discovers Danganronpa, and it becomes love at first sight.And then it goes too far.





	i'm still searching for heaven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: V3 SPOILERS NEAR THE END!!!

On the wall besides the entrance in Angie’s home, there’s a map of Oahu, Hawaii. And on that map, Angie has a red pin struck through the area of Waianae, where she used to with her father and all three of her siblings.  _ Used to live  _ because the other day her father announced they were going to move somewhere else.  _ Somewhere nicer, _ he said, somewhere he can get a better job to support Angie and her family. 

 

That place is Naruto, a city in Japan and also the name of a blond-haired ninja her brother liked to watch on TV. Was Naruto named after the city? Or was the city named after Naruto? Angie didn’t know or care about the city’s etymology (as her sister Stella said it), and she didn’t think she should care all that much. Even though her father had explained the reason to her, Angie still didn’t understand  _ why _ her family would want to move.

 

She waits outside the doorway around 4 o’ clock for Stella to come home, the tension bubbling up within her like Cola inside a bottle. When Stella finally does arrive,  Angie pounces on her and embraces her in a hug. The two girls end up landing on the floor, with the bag of Taco Bell Stella brought home for dinner opening up and spilling its contents all over the floor.

 

“Gah, Angie…” Stella groans, pushing her sister off of her and getting back up, “You nearly scared the crap out of me. Why were you waiting for me, anyways?”

 

“Oh, that?” Angie rocks back and forth where she stays sitting. “Angie wanted to know why we’re moving. Dad said it’s because he needs a new job, but... doesn’t he have a good one already?”

 

Stella lets out a sigh, and gets on her knees to pick up the burritos and tacos scattered on the floor (which, thankfully enough, where still wrapped), “Angie, there’s only so much money Dad can make working at a 7-Eleven. Now get up and go sit at the table, please.”

 

Angie gets up, only to ask Stella another question, “But money doesn’t matter, Stella! As long as we have God in our house and love in our hearts , we’ll be fine, right?”

 

Stella groans and gives Angie a glare, “Angie, we  _ need _ money to pay our bills. There’s no way God will magically make one hundred dollars appear on our porch tomorrow. Again, go sit at the table.”

 

“But, Stella-”

 

“Angie, that’s  _ enough _ !” Stella yells, and Angie knows at that moment that she pushed her sister too far. Without making a peep, Angie walks off to the table, sits down at it, and remains silent. 

 

Tonight’s dinner discussion is, as Angie expected, the move. Her sisters Stella and Luna pester Dad to ask them what their new home will entail, what Japan is like, if they will be living near any of mom’s relatives. Angie listens quietly to their rambling as she takes tiny bites out of her taco. Sitting next to her is Apollo, who has his headphones on and is listening to a Youtube video, completely oblivious to the family’s cacophony. Angie looks at him, and taps him on the shoulder to tell him to lend her his headphones. His eyes are still glued to his tablet, though. 

 

_ He’s far too deep in his own little world to even notice me. _ Angie thinks to herself as she takes a bite out of her taco.

 

* * *

  
Once dinner is over, everyone goes their separate ways- Dad heads off to bed, Stella heads off to the living room to watch TV, Luna goes up to her room, and Apollo heads down to the basement. Angie’s now the only one left at the kitchen table, and she wonders where she should go from here. Eventually, she decides to go down to the basement and hang out with Apollo, and hopefully get his attention this time. 

 

“Hello, Apollo!” Angie calls out, as she runs down the steps as quickly as she can. She hurries off to the couch Apollo’s sitting on and sits down beside him, and for once, he actually looks at her and takes off his headphones.

 

“Oh. Hey Angie.” He mutters, before his eyes look down at his tablet again. Angie twirls a lock of her white hair and leans in to take a closer look at Apollo’s tablet. Apparently, he’s watching some sort of Japanese anime about kids his age with brightly-colored hair trying to solve a murder mystery, or something. One character that catches Angie’s eye, however, is a petite girl with skin as dark and hair as pale as her’s. Almost like an Angie from another dimension, she might say. She leans in closer to take a look at girl, with her golden eyes and the smock she’s wearing as bright as the Hawaiian sun.

 

“What’s the name of that anime you’re watching?” Angie singsongs. She leans forward a bit more before Apollo scoots away.

 

“Danganronpa.” He murmurs.

 

“Danganronpa? What does that mean?” Angie asks, but Apollo doesn’t respond. She could ask Stella what Danganronpa meant. After all, she’s super smart and is learning Japanese in school! Stella might still be mad at her from what happened earlier, though. Nonetheless, Angie thinks that Danganronpa is a fun word to say, so she whispers it to herself.  _ Danganronpa! Danganronpa! Danganronpa! _

 

* * *

 

The next day, Angie’s thoughts about the move and the word Danganronpa buzz through her head throughout the car ride to school. They repeat themselves constantly, as if they’re fighting for complete dominance over Angie’s mind. Once Stella pulls up to the elementary school, Angie hops out of the car and skips her way to the school entrance, singing aloud the words “Danganronpa” over and over again.

 

“Uh, Angie…” Comes the voice of another girl, one with black hair in braided twintails, who walks up to Angie. “What’s a Danganronpa?” She asks.

 

“Oh, that?  Angie doesn’t really know, Lynn. All Angie knows is that it’s from Japan, like her Mama, and that it’s fun to say!” Angie lets out a laugh, while Lynn tilts her head to the side in confusion. 

 

“Anyway!” Angie adds, “My Dad said we’re going to Japan soon!”

 

“Japan? Really?” Lynn’s eyes light up with excitement. “Can you send me a postcard, please?” She asks, hopping up and down.

 

“Oh, sorry...” Angie looks down at the ground. She doesn’t want to ruin her friends excitement by telling her she’s not going on vacation, but at the same time, Angie doesn’t want to lie. God doesn’t like it when people lie, after all. She looks back at Lynn, and wipes the sweat of her palms on her shirt before telling her the truth.

 

“We’re...not going on vacation, Lynn. We’re moving. Permanently.” Angie’s heart sinks when she sees Lynn tear up in shock. Great, she made her best friend cry. God must really hate her now.

 

“But...we’ll still send you a postcard, Lynn. I promise…” Unfortunately, it was too late. Lynn already walked through the school doors, and now Angie felt like an awful friend. She should’ve just kept talking about Danganronpa, or whatever it was called.

 

* * *

  
Since she already spilled the beans to Lynn, Angie thinks it would only make sense to tell her teacher, Mrs. Kiawe. She opens the door and lets herself into the school, and walks down the hallway before she reaches room number 345. After knocking on the door thrice, Mrs. Kiawe opens it for her, and gives her one of her trademark, “welcome to class smiles”. Too bad it will be one of the last times she saw it.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Kiawe…” Angie sighs, and watches Mrs. Kiawe’s smile wilt into a frown. 

 

“What’s wrong?” The teacher asks.

 

“My...My family is going to move to Japan soon.”

 

“Oh, you are? You told me you’re Japanese on your mom’s side, right? Shouldn’t you be excited you’re going to meet your relatives there?”

 

Angie’s chest starts to ache, thanks to her teacher making her feel guilty about not liking the family’s move. “I should…” She utters, before letting out a loud groan, “But Angie doesn’t want to leave you! Angie wants to grow up in Hawaii, and ever since Mama died two years ago, Angie feels like this is too much!” Tears start running down Angie’s face, and she sticks out her tongue to lick the ones that run near her mouth.

 

“Angie, dear. Please look up at me.” Angie feels Mrs. Kiawe’s warm hand on her shoulder, and she looks into the teacher’s warm brown eyes.

 

“Yes, teacher?” 

 

“I know moving is tough, but as long as you remember me, you’ll be fine! Now, would you like me to get you a pencil?”

 

Angie sniffs, before saying, “Yes...”

 

* * *

  
After arriving home from school, the first thing Angie does is slowly tread up to her room, her right hand firmly grasping the new yellow pencil her teacher gave her. After sharpening it with her pencil sharpener (which Luna plastered unicorn stickers all over), Angie runs over to her desk and sits in her spinning chair. She looks over at the stack of sketchbooks laying on the left side of her desk, and pulls the one stuck in the middle out. She places the book in front her and opens to a random, blank page, only to realize she doesn’t know what to draw. 

 

Maybe Naruto the ninja? Nah. Naruto the city? No, not today. A seashell? That’s also a no. Maybe the girl from the Danganronpa video who looks like her?

 

Yeah. That’s who she’ll draw. From what she recalls, the girl had a rounded face with chubby cheeks, so she sketches down a basic circle and jots down guidelines for where she’ll put the eyes, nose, and mouth. The girl’s eyes were also bright and filled with emotion, so Angie draws them as ovals with smaller ovals inside them, and black ovals within those ovals. From there, Angie draws the rest of the girl’s details- Like the curly white hair she has in a ponytail with a scrunchie, and her short yet lanky body structure, and the little droplets of colorful paint that cover her face, hands, and yellow smock.

 

Finally, her drawing of the girl is finished. Angie looks at her smiling face, and believes that the girl in the yellow smock is proud of Angie for drawing her so well. God’s proud of her, too. He tells her she should rip out the picture to place in her box, and that’s what Angie does. Despite ripping it on the dotted line, a corner of the paper still gets torn off. Angie tightens her grasp on the drawing in frustration, but immediately gets over her brief moment of anger. 

 

Angie gets out of the chair and kneels down near her bed. She puts her left hand under the bed to feels around the floor before touching the cardboard box. Once she knows where it is, she puts both of hands under the bed, grabs the box, and pulls it out. Aside from the huge amount of dust it’s collected over the years, the box also has Angie’s name scrawled across it top. It’s cute, Angie knows that, but she thinks it could use some stickers as well. “Stickers make everything cuter”, Luna told her, or something along those lines.

 

Inside the box is an assortment of treasures Angie has collected over the years; A large conch shell she nicknamed “Pinky”, a grass weaving of a grasshopper a man made for her when she visited Honolulu with her siblings, an amethyst stone she considered a good luck charm, and a plastic Spongebob toy she got from McDonalds. Angie takes the drawing off her desk, folds it into quarters, and places it in the box to preserve it amongst the other memories. As soon as she closes the lid on the box, Angie places the box on her drawing desk so she won’t forget it the day her family moves. 

 

It is then that Angie hears Stella call her down for dinner, and she runs out of her room and downstairs to join her family.

 

* * *

  
“Are you  _ really _ sure you want to join?” The client at the desk asks as she twirls a lock of her blue hair. “After all...Danganronpa is a dangerous game. Once you join, it’s either life or death…” She lets out a little chuckle despite the morbid statement she just said out loud. “Then again, that’s what makes the game so fun for those who are risky.” That last part sends chills down Angie’s spine, made worse by the fact that the client’s blue eyes seem to be glowing eerily as she speaks.

 

_ No, Angie! don’t do this _ !  her thoughts cry out.  _ I want you to tell this girl no, and leave. _

 

Logically thinking, Angie  _ should _ be listening to herself right now. She  _ should _ be telling the client “No, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to put my life at risk in this game show.” She  _ should _ be realizing at this moment that enjoying Danganronpa is one thing and signing up for it is another.

 

But despite all of this, Angie still says “Yes.”

 

“Alright, miss. Here’s the clipboard.” The client slides it and a pencil over to Angie. She picks up the clipboard with one hand, the pencil with the other, and writes her name down on the signature line. Once she does, she prays to God that she’ll survive this game and make her family proud. She hopes Lynn and Mrs. Kiawe see her on TV and recognize her from school. She wishes that she’ll be seen as a fan-favorite among viewers worldwide, much like the girl in the yellow smock she drew years ago.

 

But this time, God never answers her prayers.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a pregame fic, and I've especially wanted to write a pregame fic about Angie. So, here we go. I've worked on it a few months ago, but only now did I decide to polish it up and publish it! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
